


Saturday Sickie

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sick Michael, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Michael is sick and clingy





	Saturday Sickie

  
Ah Saturday, the day where teens go out on the town and do crazy awesome stuff. Unless of course you’re a teenager named Jeremy Heere, in which case you’d walking over to your boyfriend’s house because he wouldn’t stop spamming your phone with texts. 

Jeremy let out a breath as he thumbed over the wall of text Michael had managed to send him in only 8 minutes, it was actually kind of impressive. The boy had gotten sick and just had to have Jeremy over because his parents were gone and he was craving comfort. He agreed, if only stop the anxiety inducing speed of notifications. Jeremy’s blue eyes scanned up at the white door to Michael’s house, there was a bit of scratched paint from when they were younger. Michael had slammed into the door and knocked a tooth out. 

He quickly wrapped out their signature knock, to the pac-man start up tune. 

Jeremy felt a frown when the door wasn’t instantly opened, maybe he shouldn’t have overlooked how sick Michael might actually be. He’d usually have the door open in less than 30 seconds, he’d bolt down the stairs in record time. Sometimes he’d slip on his socks and fall but still managed to open the door before half a minute was up. 

Jeremy decided he had waited enough after a second knock, and grabbed the spare key out from deep in the bird feeder. Pushing the door open, he once again found a pang of worry at the lack of a response. Ok Heere, calm down, he’s probably listening to music or something.

“Michael? It’s Jeremy! I mean you probably knew that since you invited me, but uh, I’m here” 

Silence. Maybe Michael was- no wait he’s fine. That is definitely the sound of Michael coughing and groaning miserably. Jeremy looked down at the plastic bag in his hands, glad he brought cough drops. He ran up the stairs and into Michael’s room. 

“Hey Michael It’s-” 

“Jeremyyyy…” Michael poked his head out from a little cocoon of blankets he’d made, the boy couldn’t stop shivering. 

Jeremy smiled and sat down on the bed next to Michael, he patted his shoulder awkwardly, “hey man..how you feeling?” 

Michael hummed, taking a moment to take in all the awful he felt. The burn in his lungs and throat, how each swallow left a sharp sandpaper feeling down. He felt a harsh chill down to every cell in his body, like hed been doused in ice water. He sniffled, but found his nose blocked. 

“Pretty shitty.” 

Jeremy nodded, “I figured. Here, I brought medicine.” Jeremy fished through his little plastic bag for a bottle of grossly pink liquid. 

Michael whined out a strange noise, and Jeremy chuckled as he screwed open the bottle, “And I thought I was the one who made weird noises.” 

Michael sat up and took the medicine down quickly. He scooter closer and closer to Jeremy over time, and was now touching shoulders with him. 

“Bleh..so gross” he handed the now empty measuring cup back. 

“That just means it’s good medicine.” Jeremy ruffled his hair. 

Michael hummed at the touch, and leaned his head down on the skinny boys shoulder. He loved the feeling of being held and pet and just anything Jeremy. It felt nice against his crawling skin, it helped him forget the burn in his throat. He didn’t even realize he’d shut his eyes as Jeremy’s cold hand slid over his forehead. Somehow still managing to feel nice despite the awful chills he was getting. 

“Not a bad fever but…here” another cool feeling replaced Jeremy’s hand, slightly sticky. A fever patch. Jeremy smiled at the cute little space patterns over the patch and then stood up. 

“I’ll be downstairs, you should rest” 

“Nooo” Michael grabbed onto Jeremy’s wrist, “come on jer-bear stay..that’s why I called you you fucking idiot.” 

When Michael scooted over Jeremy sat back down. Usually Michael was hesitant for attention, he knew Jeremy would get sick. But right now? Michael didn’t give a shit, he felt like shit and he wanted to be held by his shit boyfriend. He laid down in Jeremy’s lap, who was attempted a very weak protest. 

“If you’re parents come and see-” 

“Dude. Just like- please? I want a hug…i wanna cuddle” 

Jeremy sighed, holding his thin arms around Michael’s shivering frame. “Ok ok..but I gotta go soon, dad doesn’t want me gone all day and-” 

He paused when Michael turned in his lap and wrapped tight hands around his waist. 

“…maybe dad can wait a bit.”


End file.
